


quiet

by aquamarine_nebula



Series: intermissions [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, set just after ep 7, written just after ep 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarine_nebula/pseuds/aquamarine_nebula
Summary: the aftermath of the kiss





	

“I’m sorry.”

It took a moment before Yuuri realised that Viktor had spoken. It had been quiet against the nape of his neck, and they hadn’t spoken in the few hours since Yuuri had taken hold of Viktor’s sleeve, saying in a low voice, ‘I meant when I told you to stay with me.’

The light had darkened outside, only the soft light from the bedside lamp casting yellow beams over the sheets of the bed.

Yuuri’s hand tightened where it was clasping Viktor’s against his chest. “Hm?” He almost hated to disturb the peace. It was as if they were learning each other through touch, memories and emotions soaking through each other’s skin. He’d known for months that this wasn’t just a crush, but this brought it further. He was irreversibly changed, and changing more and more the longer he spent with Viktor.

“I’m sorry for what I said.”

His eyes were dark when Yuuri shifted to turn around on the single bed without accidentally pushing Viktor out of it.

“I’m not as good as I thought I was,” he added, forcing a smile and closing his eyes.

Yuuri had been passionate during the performance, filled with fury and unbearable love, with a need to stay close to Viktor and push him away simultaneously, but he’d left it on the ice. This moment wasn’t the time for passion. It was the time for any remaining space between them to disappear. Viktor wasn’t unattainable. Yuuri wasn’t holding him back.

His eyes were still closed. Tentatively, Yuuri reached out to brush his fringe back, kissing his forehead chastely and letting himself linger as they couldn’t before.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said. Just that, just his name, but it communicated everything.

Their kiss before had been wonderful and awful in all the best ways, lasting the smallest possible moment but swallowing the entire world, being too much and not enough. How it always was with Viktor, too much but not enough.

Now it was slow. Viktor was drawing his soul out with his touch, and gave a small sigh when he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Viktor’s.

“I already told you,” Yuuri said. Viktor’s eyes opened slowly, freezing under Yuuri’s gaze. It was at least a comfort that he had the same effect on Viktor than he did on Yuuri. “I already told you,” he repeated. “I want you to be yourself. Don’t play at being anything that you’re not.”

Viktor said nothing, but his expression was enough of a promise that Yuuri could feel himself falling further and further.


End file.
